The invention relates generally to buoys such as, but not limited to, regulatory buoys which take the form of a flotation foam-filled cylinder, weighted at the bottom, so that the buoy stands upright in the water.
The United States Code of Federal Regulations includes provisions relating to “Navigation and Navigable Waters,” including provisions pertaining to “Beacons and buoys.” 33 CFR §62.33 in particular reads:
Information and regulatory marks.                (a) Information and Regulatory Marks are used to alert the mariner to various warnings or regulatory matters. These marks have orange geometric shapes against a white background. The meanings associated with the orange shapes are as follows:                    (1) A vertical open-faced diamond signifies danger.            (2) A vertical diamond shape having a cross centered within indicates that vessels are excluded from the marked area.            (3) A circular shape indicates that certain operating restrictions are in effect within the marked area.            (4) A square or rectangular shape will contain directions or instructions lettered within the shape.                        (b) When a buoy is used as an information or regulatory mark it shall be white with two horizontal orange bands placed completely around the buoy circumference. One band shall be near the top of the buoy body, with a second band placed just above the waterline of the buoy so that both bands are clearly visible.        
In the context of the subject invention, 33 CFR §62.33(b) quoted above is of particular relevance, requiring that the second band be “placed just above the waterline of the buoy so that both bands are clearly visible.”
More particularly, over time regulatory buoys tend to absorb water and partially lose their buoyancy. A critical point is reached when the “second band” of the “two horizontal orange bands” sinks below the surface of the waterway. In other words, as the buoy becomes less buoyant, the actual waterline of the buoy is above rather than below the “second band.”
Conventional practice is to replace such out-of-compliance buoys, which then typically eventually find their way to a landfill.
Buoy restoration materials and kits are available. However, such restoration materials and kits generally are directed to renewing the appearance of a buoy, or to repairing damage, before excessive infiltration of water into the buoyant foam material has occurred.